On-chip memories may be configured to include table information used by a processor in the chip, e.g., system-on-a-chip (SOC), having the on-chip memories. Over time, the table information may change.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to allocate memory blocks to types of information used by the system, such as table information, to provide efficient allocation of memory blocks to store the different types of information.